


Test de calidad

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Isaac listens to Avril Lavigne, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, badass pack, doubts & insecurities
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Danny se le ocurre que Isaac es un chico al que quiere traer a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test de calidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



> Escrito para el AI navideño de [esteenwolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/). Para Tuai, porque todas tus ships se hagan canon :) Gracias a raintofall y earwen_neruda por sus opiniones, beteos y genialidad en general :*

Química este año tiene la teórica los jueves y la práctica los viernes, y Danny piensa que no va a tener nadie con quién sentarse ninguno de los dos días hasta que Isaac Lahey se deja caer sobre la silla a su lado y abre la libreta. 

‒Eh ‒saluda, mientras garabatea su nombre en la primera página, sin levantar la cabeza. Danny lo mira y en ese momento entra Harris, da los buenos días y la bienvenida al curso y frunce la boca con desdén cuando Stiles Stilinski y Scott McCall se escurren en el aula a tropezones. Los dos corren a sentarse en la última fila, en el punto opuesto a donde Allison y Lydia esperan calladas y quietas a que empiece la clase. Scott levanta la mano y saluda a Danny, cómplice, y él se extraña medio segundo antes de entender que el gesto no va para él. 

Al girarse, Isaac le dedica una sonrisa torcida, como para compensar, y agacha la cabeza para susurrar por encima del discurso de Harris que, 

‒No se me da bien la química.

‒No me digas ‒responde Danny, pero cuando el profesor pregunta si todo el mundo tiene ya compañero, se une al murmullo general de asentimiento.

*

Harris dedica las cuatro primera clases del curso a repasar todo lo que dieron el año anterior, así que durante dos semanas no hay que tocar probetas ni vasos de medir. 

El nivel de Isaac debe ser realmente bastante birria a juzgar por la cara de confusión que lo acompaña buena parte del tiempo y el suspiro de frustración que se le escapa cuando se arrima a Danny y le espía los apuntes por encima del hombro. 

‒¿Esto lo dimos el año pasado de verdad? ‒murmura casi con dolor.

‒Sí, tío ‒confirma Danny, y desliza la libreta en su dirección.

El señor Lahey murió en marzo y el testimonio de Jackson casi mete a Isaac en la cárcel acusado de asesinar a su propio padre. No es que Danny se sienta responsable por todas las gilipolleces que Jackson ha hecho en su vida ‒desaparecer sin despedirse, por ejemplo‒ pero también piensa que qué menos puede hacer que permitir que el tío con el que va a pasar el año mezclando substancias peligrosas se copie sus apuntes. 

*

Además de las mismas fórmulas en la libreta, Isaac y Danny comparten el que sus mejores amigos se hayan dado a la fuga. La ausencia de Jackson se nota más que la de Boyd y Erica, y el cotilleo se mueve alrededor de Danny. 

‒Está en un centro de desintoxicación, ¿verdad? ‒inquiere Claudia un día, y se ajusta las gafas al puente de la nariz, mirándole fijamente. 

‒¡Venga ya! ‒ríe Jaimie‒. Jackson le daba al tema, pero no era para tanto. 

‒ Yo he oído que lo han metido en una escuela militar ‒aporta Taylor. 

‒Yo creo que se ha ido a buscar a sus padres, a los de verdad. 

‒Qué dices, ¿Jackson era adoptado? 

‒Sí, sí, sus padres murieron en un accidente súper chungo, ¿a qué sí, Danny? 

Danny asiente con la cabeza, pero no añade más detalles, a pesar de que la audiencia claramente está loca por oírlos. 

Es Jaimie la que finalmente toma la iniciativa, se dobla un poco sobre la mesa para acercar su cara a la de Danny y clavar en él una mirada más socarrona que seria, porque a ella la preocupación sobre dónde está Jackson le dura esto, un almuerzo sin otro tema de conversación. De reojo, Danny se percata de que todo el grupo se ha ido inclinando hacia ellos dos y aguardan en silencio, expectantes. 

‒¿En serio que no sabes dónde está? ‒susurra Jaimie empequeñeciendo los ojos. 

‒¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ‒responde Danny, sereno. 

Jaimie parpadea sorprendida y, por reflejo, pone más distancia entre Danny y ella. 

‒Bueno, era tú mejor amigo ‒dice, titubeante. 

Danny se levanta de la mesa, sin mirar a nadie. 

‒Igual no lo era tanto ‒Danny se cuelga la mochila al hombro, coge su bandeja y se va. 

*

Boyd reaparece en octubre, y el rumor en el instituto es que Erica está en el hospital en coma bajo el cuidado incansable de la madre de Scott. Danny no sabe si preguntar o qué. No recuerda haber intercambiado nunca más de dos palabras con Erica. Recuerda reírse de ella cuando en primero se ponía a llorar suplicando que no la hicieran saltar el potro, y también recuerda quedarse alucinado cuando en marzo del curso pasado había entrado en clase educación física vestida como una gimnasta olímpica y había hecho la doble voltereta en la barra de equilibrios. Ahora está en el hospital, no hay manera de que Isaac se concentre en clase y Danny piensa que quizás debería pedir otro compañero de laboratorio. Pero sigue sin tener claro lo de preguntar por Erica. 

La duda se le resuelve a la hora de cenar. 

‒He oído que una compañera tuya está en el hospital ‒dice su madre con cara de inquietud mientras su padre les sirve el puré de patatas‒. La hija de los Reyes. Les llamé a casa esta mañana, pero no me han cogido el teléfono. ¿Sabes algo?

Danny se mete en la boca una cucharada consistente de puré antes de contestar. 

‒No ‒admite al final‒. Es decir, lo que dicen por el instituto y tal, pero…

‒¿No iba contigo a clase? ‒pregunta su padre. 

‒Eh, sí. A varias.

‒¿No les has preguntado nada a sus amigos?

‒Bueno… Pues no. No quería parecer cotilla. 

‒No seas tonto, Danny. No es cuestión de ser cotilla, si no de preocuparte un poco por tus compañeros de clase.

‒No he hablado nunca con ella, mamá ‒remuga Danny removiendo el puré con fastidio. 

‒¿Tampoco con sus amigos? 

Danny calla, y se mete más puré en la boca. 

*

‒¿Qué tal está Erica? ‒pregunta el siguiente viernes en química. 

A Isaac casi se le escapa el vaso medidor ya con la cantidad exacta de suero, pero la caza antes de que se le termine de escurrir de entre los dedos. Danny se percata vagamente de un murmullo de conversación que se corta de repente, pero cuando se gira Scott y Boyd están mirando a la probeta como si estuvieran intentando hacerla levitar con el poder de su mente, y Stiles parece confundido. No, pero en serio, que hay que dejar hervir la cosa ésta un rato, insiste ante el silencio de sus compañeros. 

‒Sigue en coma ‒dice entonces Isaac en voz baja y calla para inclinarse más de lo necesario sobre la probeta y añadir la dosis necesaria de suero con el cuentagotas. A través del cristal, los ojos azules se le vuelven enormes‒. Pero despertará ‒añade al cabo de un momento, con la seguridad desapegada de quién enuncia que el agua hierve a cien grados centígrados. 

Danny no quiere ser agorero, así que asiente con la cabeza y le da una palmada amistosa en el hombro. 

No pone mucha fuerza en ello, pero aún así los dedos le protestan un poco de dolor. Isaac, en cambio, sonríe.

*

Danny al final no pide a Harris que le cambie de compañero. Isaac no es mucho peor de lo que era Jackson, y por lo menos ríe cuando mete la pata, y se disculpa, le pone una mano en el pecho a Danny para apartarlo del desastre en la mesa y ríe como un niño pequeño avergonzado mientras dice perdona, tío, perdona.

*

El tema hombre-lobo explica muchas cosas, pero no deja de ser una flipada. Lo es cuando Danny ve a Scott con las garras y los ojos dorados por primera vez, y lo sigue siendo cuando despierta después de dos horas de inconsciencia y Lydia está al lado de su cama con un ibuprofeno listo y respuestas a todas las dudas que Danny lleva acumulando desde febrero, cuando su mejor amigo no respondía a sus llamadas por la noche ni a sus preguntas por el día. 

Sigue siendo algo bastante indigerible todavía ahora, pasadas varias semanas, ya inmersos en un noviembre frío y condensado en niebla. Están en el campo, vestidos de granate y con casco, y Stiles y Scott hacen el tonto con los palos, pelean como si fuesen caballeros en un torneo de justa, y cuando a Stiles se le escapa el palo de las manos, Scott aprovecha para lanzarse encima de él, y derribarlo. Danny les mira y no puede terminar de creerse que ese muchacho riendo y haciéndole cosquillas a su mejor amigo tiene garras escondidas en los dedos, tiene fuerza para romperle el cuello sin que el otro pudiera poner resistencia. Es casi increíble pensar que Isaac, que en el laboratorio se asusta alguna reacción química es más escandalosa de lo esperado, puede partir a Danny en dos con las manos y rasgarle la piel con colmillos. 

*

‒No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? ‒pregunta Isaac uno de esos días. 

Han llegado los dos pronto a clase y sólo hay un par de compañeras más que se dedican a matar el tiempo dibujando penes en la pizarra. Isaac se dedica a perfilar con el dedo las manchas de la mesa, consecuencia de años de alumnado inútil, y quién se lo cree, que esos dedos largos y pálidos puedan dejar un cuerpo sin pulso en cuestión de segundos. 

‒¿Debería? ‒pregunta Danny en voz baja, la mirada fija en sus apuntes. 

Isaac no vacila. 

‒Sí. 

Danny se queda mirándole mientras el resto de compañeros van llegando, y Celeste y Mia borran la pizarra apresuradamente. Scott McCall entra con una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y éste último no parece demasiado preocupado por ello. 

‒Si quieres pedirle a Harris que te busque otro compañero, no pasa nada ‒dice entonces Isaac por encima del tumulto de los demás. Mira a Danny resignado y tranquilo, como si llevara tiempo esperándolo—.De verdad ‒añade con seriedad.

‒No hace falta ‒Danny se escucha a sí mismo decir‒. No creo que tengas más peligro como hombre-lobo que como cuando estáis solos el ácido, la probeta y tú. 

Isaac ríe como cuando le estallan fórmulas en las manos. 

*

Todavía no hace el frío suficiente para que nieve, pero la carretera se llena de escarcha y Danny conduce más lento que de costumbre, con la radio elucubrando sobre posibles nevadas para los próximos días. Aparca justo al lado de un Camaro negro reluciente que reconoce al instante, y efectivamente, en el asiento del conductor está el Hombre-lobo Anteriormente conocido como Primo Miguel. Derek Hale no mira en su dirección, concentrado como está en fruncir las cejas de cara al móvil, pero Danny no puede evitar aferrarse al volante y congelarse de pánico unos segundos. 

Todavía le cuesta creer que Scott, Isaac, y Boyd estén equipados para cometer el crimen perfecto, pero en el caso de Derek Hale se lo cree a pie juntillas

Unos nudillos golpean contra su cristal, y Danny da un salto. 

‒Eh ‒saluda Isaac, los rizos un desastre y la sonrisa siempre como por casualidad. 

‒Hola ‒responde Danny, y por fin parece poder despegar los dedos del volante y recuperar la movilidad general de su cuerpo. Quita las llaves del contacto y sale del coche intentando que no se le note mucho el temblor en las piernas, aunque sin invertir muchas esperanzas en ello. Son un radar, había dicho Lydia, si se esfuerzan pueden adivinar hasta cuando te duchaste por última vez‒ ¿Qué tal? ‒pregunta, mientras se cuelga la mochila del brazo y hace como que no le preocupa tener a Derek Hale a menos de cinco metros de distancia. 

Como era de esperar, no cuela. 

Isaac agacha la cabeza, la sonrisa acentuada con un grado más de malicia, y se inclina hacia Danny para susurrarle casi al oído que, 

‒Tío, pero que no muerde. Al menos, no en público ‒y la risa se le vuelve humo blanco que se escapa hacia arriba.

La respuesta a eso es un arranque de motor indignado. Danny se gira para ver al Camaro deslizarse fuera de la plaza de aparcamiento, y Isaac levanta la mano. 

‒¡Gracias por traerme! ‒grita al coche mientras se aleja. El Camaro le responde con un pitido mucho más suave que el que le dedica al Jeep desteñido que se cruza en su camino justo al salir del aparcamiento. Isaac suelta una carcajada ronca y con la mochila le propina a Danny un empujón suave al brazo. 

‒¿Vamos?

Los dos entran juntos a clase y se sientan en su lugar habitual, aunque los jueves sólo se trata de tomar apuntes e intentar no dormirse con las explicaciones de Harris de fondo. 

‒Así que… ¿vives con Derek Hale? ‒pregunta Danny. Isaac asiente con la cabeza con poca o ninguna expresión en la cara, como si el vivir con un veinteañero sobrenatural y gruñón no le causara ninguna emoción en particular. 

‒Pero… Mmm… ‒Danny no sabe muy bien qué nivel de confianza se necesita tener con una persona para preguntarle si está engañando a los servicios sociales. Rápidamente decide que sea cual sea, Isaac y él no han llegado todavía‒. ¿Y qué tal? ‒apaña a última hora. Isaac parpadea y sus labios se curvan en un gesto apreciativo. 

‒Es muy aseado ‒opina en tono casual‒. Y me compra todo lo que necesito. Pero cocina fatal. 

‒Ya ‒dice Danny, y deja la cosa ahí. 

*

‒¿Me das tu móvil? Por si no me aclaro con la última fórmula esta y tal…

‒Claro, apunta. Uno, dos, uno, tres… ocho, siete, ocho… cinco, seis, cinco, nueve.

‒Genial. Te hago una pérdida para que sepas el mío… Espera… Ahora.

‒Vale. Ya te tengo. Mmm… No me suelo acostar hasta casi media noche, así que si tienes algún… _Lío_ , no, no te preocupes por llamarme tarde. 

‒Si tengo algún _lío_ no creo que te llame, Danny. 

‒… Ya. _Ya_. Claro.

*

Desde que Jackson se marchó, Danny sale con Taylor y Raleigh, del equipo del lacrosse, que son un año mayores que él y no albergan grandes inquietudes sobre la existencia, pero sí un montón de contactos para conseguir alcohol y entrar en clubs sin enseñar carnet; a veces, hasta sin pagar. De vez en cuando, Danny queda con Claudia y Marta, que siempre lo llevan a hacer algo reivindicativo, como ir a ver una exposición de fotografías hechas por mujeres lesbianas sobre mujeres lesbianas en Cuba o algo por el estilo, y Danny suele acabar rodeado de gente mayor que él que le preguntan que si sus padres lo saben y asienten orgullosos y contentos por él cuando dice que sí, y les cuenta cuando se lo dijo a los catorce años y su mejor amigo Jackson estaba allí también en la cocina con él, y después insistió en que se fueran al bosque a emborracharse por primera vez para celebrarlo. 

Todos los fines de semana, Danny tiene cita fija con sus hermanos, porque los domingos por la tarde sus padres se van al spa y su madre se niega rotundamente a que sus hijos la vean recubierta de barro. A veces se quedan en casa y cocinan alguna receta que Patty ha sacado de internet o juegan a Mario Bross hasta que a Danny le lloran los ojos y a la pobre Joyce le ruge el estómago de hambre. La mayoría de veces terminan en el cine porque Mark tiene vicio con las palomitas de mantequilla y Patty está en fase pedante de su vida y necesita recabar material para mantener el nivel. Joyce es todo lo tranquila que ni Patty ni Mark fueron en su día, así que en el cine se duerme encima de Danny y no es una pérdida total de dinero, porque por ser pequeña su entrada cuesta sólo dos dólares.

Si la película no era demasiado para niños, Jackson solía apuntarse, e incluso más de una vez insistió en llevarles en su recién estrenado Porsche. Le sacaba los colores a Patty con cumplidos, hacía rabiar a Mark tratándole como si fuera un niño, cogía a Joyce cuando a Danny se le cansaban los brazos, y se negaba a darle trozos de Kit-kat argumentando que un Kit-kat se convertía en sapo si lo besaba una princesa. 

Joyce todavía pregunta algún domingo si Jackson viene a ver la peli con nosotros, porque tiene cuatro años y de semana a semana le pasan demasiadas cosas interesantes como para acordarse de que no, Joyce, Jackson ya no vive aquí.

*

‒¿Oreo o Chips Ahoy? 

‒Oreo. 

‒¿Beyoncé o Lady Gaga? 

‒¿Cuál de las dos canta _Everybody hurts_? 

‒Ninguna de las dos. 

‒Pues Beyoncé. Es la que canta _The boy does nothing_ , ¿no? 

‒Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso. ¿Los Simpson o Padre de Familia? 

‒Los Simpson. 

‒¿Lacrosse o baloncesto? 

‒Baloncesto. 

‒Ajá, _traidor_. ¿Harry Potter o El señor de los anillos? 

‒Harry Potter. No he leído El señor de los anillos. 

‒¿Cómo? _Por qué_. 

‒No salen hombres-lobo. 

La carcajada se le escapa a Danny tan de repente que le raspa la garganta. 

*

Poco antes del día de acción de gracias, Danny recibe una postal de un campo de maíz en Kansas, con matasellos de Wichita. Es una de esas postales bonitas y caras que compran los turistas con buen gusto para quedársela ellos en lugar de para enviar. En el reverso a penas hay algo escrito. 

Hínchate a pavo, Mahealani. 

Por un segundo, Danny quiere desgarrarla en dos, pero su hermana dice a ver, a ver, y se la quita de las manos. 

*

Danny se lleva la postal al instituto. La lleva todo el día a la espalda, a buen recaudo entre las páginas del libro de geografía, pero también piensa en ella durante lengua, historia y matemáticas. Lydia se sienta a su lado y Danny mira de reojo como escribe con su letra pequeña y limpia, resuelve por adelantado los problemas que el profesor aún no ha explicado, los borra y vuelve a empezar de otra manera. 

Danny quiere acercarse a ella y preguntarle la tuya decía algo más, Jackson está bien o está mal, dónde demonios está. No lo hace, entre otras cosas, porque intuye que Lydia no ha recibido ninguna postal. 

*

Deambula un rato por el pasillo fingiendo interés en el tablón de anuncios y demás carteles, y cuando Isaac aparece cargado de palo de lacrosse y toda la pereza del mundo enganchada a los pies, Danny va hacia él y le pone la postal en las manos. Isaac sonríe mientras pronuncia un hola dulce y extrañado, y la expresión se le ensombrece cuando lee las palabras y cae en la cuenta de lo que tiene en las manos. 

‒¿Te ha llegado hoy? 

‒Sí. ¿Sabes algo de…? Si a Lydia también le ha llegado algo, o, o, o alguien sabe algo…

‒No sabemos nada, Danny ‒dice Isaac suavemente‒. Si Lydia hubiese recibido algo se lo habría dicho a Allison o a Stiles, y tratándose de Jackson, en seguida se lo habrían dicho a Scott, y si se lo hubieran dicho a Scott…

‒¿Y Derek? ‒le corta Danny‒. ¿Derek te lo diría si supiera algo? 

‒Probablemente no enseguida ‒concede Isaac‒. Pero vivo con él, hay pocas cosas que pueda esconderme a estas alturas‒añade con el tono medio divertido, medio de disculpa. Danny asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. 

‒Ya ‒y le quita la postal de las manos. Isaac da un paso hacia atrás, como asustado, y Danny no lo entiende, como un tío que puede utilizar las uñas como cuchillas se estremece cuando alguien grita demasiado o una reacción química convierte un poco de lavavajillas en un torrente de espuma. 

‒Le echas de menos ‒dice Isaac, y no es una pregunta. 

Danny se mete la postal en el reverso del pantalón, se encuentra con los ojos claros de Isaac y no aparta la mirada, no aparta la mirada. 

‒Es mi mejor amigo y se fue sin decir nada ‒dice‒. Y no se nada de él. Nada. 

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Hace frío en el pasillo y Danny recuerda a Jackson temblando por el contraste de temperatura al salir del vestuario, permanentemente a nivel horno, y clamando al cielo para que lo oyera todo el mundo si en este instituto nadie sabe lo que es un regulador. 

‒Lo siento ‒murmura Isaac. Danny sacude la cabeza. 

‒Venga, vamos ‒dice y empuja a Isaac hacia el vestuario, deja la mano sobre su espalda hasta que llegan a las taquillas y hay que ponerse de uniforme. 

*

Danny evalúa el nivel de drama en base a las novedades en arañazos y bollos que el Jeep de Stiles colecciona, al nivel de estrés en la cara de Lydia mientras discute con Boyd en la cafetería, o en lo conspiratorio del tono de Allison cuando arrincona a Scott por el pasillo y los dos tienen esas conversaciones tan extrañas, de comerse con los ojos a la vez que los cuerpos se atraen y se repelen constantemente, como si un segundo se dieran miedo y al otro no.

Isaac es bastante más aséptico que el resto de implicados. Drama o no, llega al instituto con Derek Hale, no se molesta particularmente en peinarse ni en no dormirse en clase de biología, y como mucho mira más que de costumbre por la ventana, entre lección y lección se acerca y mete los dedos por entre las hojas de plástico de la persiana y echa un vistazo furtivo a la calle, antes de volver con Scott o Boyd y negar con la cabeza. 

Siempre que nota el aire enrarecido, Danny le pregunta si está pasando algo; Isaac ríe y se encoge de hombros.

‒Cuándo no está pasando algo ‒musita mientras vierte agua oxigenada dentro de una probeta, pero no dice nada más. Danny siempre piensa en insistir, pero nunca termina de atreverse. 

Quedarse a las puertas parece más seguro. Danny no quisiera cruzarlas para tener que salir corriendo segundos después. 

*

Cada semana falta alguien. Un día, o dos, o los cinco. Stiles, Stiles y Scott, Scott y Boyd, Isaac y Boyd, sólo Isaac, sólo Boyd, Allison, Lydia, e incluso Allison y Lydia. 

Stiles a veces no puede entrenar porque se ha caído por las escaleras y se ha hecho daño a las costillas; otras, porque se ha tropezado al salir del Jeep y tiene un esguince leve. De vez en cuando aparece con el labio partido o una muñeca rodeada con vendas y de no ser porque el pelo largo lo camufla, Danny supone que se le notarían más los pómulos chupados y las ojeras con puntitos morados debajo de los ojos. 

Ni Lydia ni Allison tienen que colar tantas mentiras. Lydia se engancha al brazo de Stiles durante toda una semana en noviembre, y Allison vuelve de tres días de gripe cojeando. Danny no sabe si es que Stiles está más loco o es que a ellas se les da mejor esquivar lo que sea que tengan que esquivar. Intuye que es una mezcla de ambas opciones.

Ni a Scott, ni a Boyd ni a Isaac se les nota nada que necesite vendas. 

Las notas de todos están bajando, se duermen en clase, se van antes, dejan las bandejas de comida intactas en la cafetería, los chicos se saltan el entrenamiento, Lydia se deja el club de matemáticas un mes después de apuntarse, Scott abandona temporalmente el liderazgo del equipo de lacrosse y en el aula, Allison va quedándose cada vez más rezagada a la última fila, mientras los demás avanzan en grupo hacia la primera. Cerca de la puerta, se le ocurre un día a Danny. 

Cuando Derek Hale trae a Isaac a escuela, en lugar de arrancar el coche cuando Isaac cierra la puerta, se espera a que éste suba los peldaños al instituto. Danny lo sabe porque ya son casi todos los días los que se cruzan a la puerta y ve a Isaac girarse y saludar a Derek con un ya puedes irte. 

‒¿Estás bien? ‒pregunta Danny, ya todos las mañanas, sin excepción. 

Isaac no tiene cicatrices ni tobillos girados, pero lo que sí tiene es agradecimiento para Danny. Le pone una mano en el hombro y lo zarandea suavemente, con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera mientras murmura que bueno, podría estar peor. 

Mientras tanto, Erica Reyes sigue sin despertar. 

*

Isaac falta el jueves, y el viernes, el lunes y el martes. 

El miércoles Danny le llama varias veces al teléfono, pero lo tiene apagado o fuera de cobertura. Supone que si Isaac hubiera muerto de alguna manera horrible, Allison y Scott no se hubiesen morreado dramáticamente al final del partido del viernes, pero aún así, Danny no tiene manera cierta de saberlo, ya que no está incluido dentro de la cadena de llamadas.

Danny no le dice a Stiles que se quede en casa porque a este paso va a quedarse sin costillas que romper antes de año nuevo. Danny no le pregunta a Lydia si echa de menos a Jackson, si se siente igual de traicionada de él, o incluso más todavía. Danny no le pregunta a Scott porque sonríe cada vez menos y se le está poniendo cara de presidente del gobierno durante la guerra, ni le pregunta a Allison en qué bando está. Danny no le pregunta a Boyd por Erica y Danny no va a ver a Erica. Danny acelera en dirección contraria cuando ve a Derek Hale, y Danny le pregunta a Isaac si pizza o kebab, pero nada más. 

Danny no sabe nada. Danny no tiene derecho. Danny no está dentro. A Danny nadie le debe explicaciones. 

Esto no termina de justificar el momento de enajenación mental absoluta que tiene ese mismo jueves, siete días después de ver a Isaac por última vez (a eso de las siete, al despedirse a las puertas de la biblioteca, después de cargarse de libros para el trabajo de literatura y de que Danny dijera espero que se te dé mejor esto que la química y Isaac respondiera que seguro, soy súper fan de Moby Dick). 

Danny ve el Camaro aparcado en una de las calles paralelas a la Avenida y duda un par de pasos antes de dirigir el resto hacia él. Descarga mochila y palo de lacrosse en el suelo, se apoya en la puerta y se cruza de brazos. Un par de señoras pasan riendo y hablando sobre si es mejor tejer las bufandas o comprarlas ya hechas, y a Danny le gustaría que la angustia y el miedo que siente fueran acompañados de un escenario que les diera razón de ser, pero no le queda otra que esperar para ello a que Derek Hale haga acto de presencia. 

‒Eh ‒dice una voz ronca y bien podría haber sido una orden militar, porque a Danny se le endereza la espalda y se le ponen los pies juntos por voluntad propia. 

Derek Hale frunce las cejas. 

‒¿Tú no eres el hacker? ‒pregunta. Danny pone los ojos en blanco. Maldito Stiles. 

‒Sí. Exacto ‒admite, el fastidio calmando las pulsaciones‒. Miguel ‒añade entonces, a modo de saludo, porque aparentemente quiere morir en lugar de ver a Isaac. 

Hale parpadea y un segundo después imita el mismo gesto de exasperación de Danny, probablemente maldiciendo a la misma persona en su cabeza. 

‒¿Qué es lo que quieres? ‒pregunta en tono lúgubre y la lógica le dicta a Danny que vuelva asustarse, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando la fuente del espanto va cargada con una bolsa de la compra por la que asoman dos barras de pan y varias zanahorias. 

La boca, eso sí, se le ha quedado seca. 

‒¿Cómo está Isaac? ‒pregunta, sin más. 

Hale lo mira unos segundos con expresión neutra y suspira. Se mete la mano con la que no está sujetando la compra en el bolsillo y el Camaro emite un pitido que sobresalta a Danny. Hale se acerca a su coche, abre el maletero y descarga dentro de él. Tiene la cara marcada con una expresión que Danny empieza a conocer bien, de tanto que la ve por clase, una mezcla algo descorazonadora entre agobio y agotamiento total. Hale cierra el maletero de un portazo y se gira hacia Danny. 

‒Isaac está bien ‒dice y, lo cierto es que después de todo el ritual, Danny contaba con recibir algún dato más. 

‒¿Puedo verle? ‒Hale vuelve a resoplar. 

‒¿Cómo te llamabas? 

‒Danny. 

‒ _Danny_. Isaac está bien. Pero hasta el lunes no volverá a clase y ahora mismo no puedo llevar a un humano a mi casa. 

‒¿Y qué pasa con Stiles? ‒pregunta Danny y lo cierto es que no esperaba ninguna reacción en particular a la mención, y mucho menos ver a el Temible Derek Hale palidecer. 

Los hombros se le cuadran y de repente, parece más alto, más grande, menos normal. Danny se arrepiente vagamente de haber dejado abandonado en el suelo su palo de lacrosse. 

‒Qué ‒susurra Hale, y no suena ni a amenaza ni a violencia, pero aún así Danny se percatada de que ha metido el dedo en una herida. Una importante.

‒Stiles y Lydia ‒se atreve a decir‒. Y Allison ‒añade y no, a esta última _no_ tendría que haberla mencionado, pero Danny parece haber batido alguna especie de frente de valentía y no quiere dar marcha atrás‒. Ellos son un humanos también, ¿verdad? Y ellos sí que están… Ellos sí que pueden ver a Isaac. 

‒Eso es diferente ‒replica Hale con suavidad y Danny ríe, sin poder evitarlo. 

‒Ya, sí, lo sé ‒asiente, con la sonrisa tirante en los labios. 

Hale vuelve a echarle una de sus miradas largas y taciturnas, y cuando de nuevo emite un suspiro profundo, éste marca claramente el final de la conversación. 

‒Le diré a Isaac que te llame ‒dice Hale y, sin más reverencia, abre la puerta del conductor, sube al coche y arranca. 

Danny le observa alejarse hasta que desaparece al girar la esquina siguiente. Recoge sus cosas del suelo, se carga el palo de lacrosse sobre el hombro, y vuelve a casa. 

*

Isaac le llama esa misma noche. 

‒Hola ‒saluda en cuanto Danny descuelga‒. Me han dicho que has tenido un encuentro con el peligro. 

Danny le reconoce el tono socarrón y cansado, pero no la capas extra de afonía y de dolor. Su respiración también suena rara, demasiado audible, demasiado pausada y Danny nota algo frío y punzante que le sube del estómago a la boca, se le expande por el pecho como la escarcha sobre el cristal. 

‒¿Estás bien? ‒pregunta con la voz contraída. 

‒Podría estar peor ‒replica Isaac y de repente, a Danny eso no le sirve.

‒Isaac ‒espeta, temblando, el puño apretado‒. De verdad. 

Isaac no responde tan deprisa, esta vez. Pasa cerca de un minuto en el que no hacen otra cosa que escucharse respirar y Danny vuelve a tener la misma sensación de desconexión con su sensatez que había tenido al hablar con Derek Hale, como si se estuviera observando a sí mismo desde el exterior y ni él pudiera creerse su actitud. Después de tanto miedo y tanta cautela, Danny pregunta, quiere saber. 

‒Me estoy recuperando ‒murmura Isaac al final‒. No… Me costó curarme en su momento y perdí mucha sangre. He salido más mal parado que otras veces, pero estoy bien. Estoy bien, Danny, de verdad. Deberías ver al otro tío. 

‒¿De verdad?

Isaac vuelve a callar unos instantes y el sí con el que responde suena pequeño, y nada orgulloso. Danny se pasa la mano por la cara y el pelo, cierra la puerta de su habitación para no oír a sus hermanos gritarle a la tele en el salón. 

‒Isaac… ¿Qué está pasando? ‒pregunta, incapaz de retener la pregunta por más tiempo‒. Está pasando algo gordo, ¿verdad? No, no, no es cuestión de una aventurita por el bosque… Estáis en medio de algo serio. 

‒¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ‒inquiere Isaac, con recelo, y la pregunta es justa y es la que toca, y Danny no tiene ni idea de cómo responderla. 

‒No lo sé ‒musita, la admisión amarga en la boca‒. No lo sé. ¿Pondrá ello en peligro a mis hermanos? ¿Voy a terminar con los huesos rotos día sí día no como Stiles? 

‒No lo sé, Danny. Es... No lo sé, depende de ti, de si quieres… ‒Isaac deja la frase en el aire y gruñe de dolor, un sonido gutural y seco al oído de Danny‒. De lo que quieras tú. Cuánto quieres implicarte, vaya.

Isaac calla de nuevo pero Danny oye perfectamente la pregunta silenciada. Quieres ser amigo o conocido, Danny, qué quieres. Fuera o dentro. 

‒Los padres de Lydia no tienen ni idea de nada ‒prosigue Isaac pasados unos instantes‒ pero Stiles hace poco tuvo que largárselo todo a su padre. 

‒¿Y el padre de Allison?

‒Ése va a parte ‒murmura Isaac con voz dura y de nuevo ambos quedan en silencio. 

‒No sé si estoy preparado para algo así ‒dice entonces Danny‒. Y al mismo tiempo siento que no tengo derecho a pedir nada.

‒¿Qué quieres decir? 

‒Pues que siento… Sé. Sé que no he hecho nada para estar en… con, con vosotros. En fin, para mí Lydia siempre fue la novia de Jackson. Y Allison, la amiga de la novia de Jackson. Y Scott el tío que era co-capitán con Jackson y a quién Jackson odiaba. Y Stiles, el tío al que Jackson odiaba un poco más. Boyd y Erica no computaban para Jackson, así que tampoco para mí. Y tú…

‒El vecino de Jackson ‒termina Isaac por él, con un humor sombrío modulándole la voz, y Danny se deja caer sin ningún cuidado encima de la cama.

‒Conozco a un montón de gente, y salgo con mucha‒dice‒. Pero… Éramos Jackson y yo, ¿entiendes? Jackson era mi amigo, el de verdad. Y ahora no está, y siento que si salgo con vosotros me… no sé, apropiaría del vacío que él ha dejado. 

‒Eso no es así ‒le corta Isaac‒. Mira, está claro que Lydia le echa de menos y que Scott y Derek no se lo terminan de quitar de la cabeza, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y si te soy sincero, no sé cómo va esto, no sé si me toca pedirle permiso a Derek o hacer una votación o yo qué sé que, pero… Hay espacio para ti ‒dice Isaac y entonces, en tono titubeante, añade‒: Creo ‒y Danny sonríe.

‒Ah, bueno, entonces todo me queda mucho más claro.

‒Calla ‒musita Isaac, entre tos y risa‒. Estoy convaleciente, ¿recuerdas?

‒Sí ‒suspira Danny‒. Es verdad. Ya hablaremos otro día. De todas maneras… ‒Danny carraspea, trata de encontrar un tono de voz que no revele demasiado‒. Me alegro de oírte. 

Danny no tiene permiso para ir a casa de Derek Hale y verle con sus propios ojos. Pero aún así, puede ver a Isaac sonreír cuando murmura de manera casi tímida,

‒Lo mismo digo. 

*

El lunes siguiente, Danny sale de su coche, y espera con paciencia a que el Camaro termine de maniobrar sobre la capa de nieve fina y peligrosa con la que Beacon Hills ha amanecido. Cuando Isaac sale del coche y le sonríe, Danny le abraza. No es un abrazo largo, ni intenso, es más un me-alegro-de-verte-entero que otra cosa, pero aún así a Danny se le afloja le maraña de preocupación insertada en su estómago los últimos días. 

Y a Stiles le da tiempo a pasar por su lado y silbar. 

‒Piérdete, Stilinski ‒le espeta Danny y Isaac ríe. 

‒La verdad es que no sé si eso iba por nosotros ‒comenta en tono inocente, y desde dentro del coche les llega un _Isaac_ mosqueado y un pitido de claxon acorde‒. Vale, vale, ya vamos ‒Isaac rodea el brazo de Danny con una de sus manos enguantadas y sí, el chico tiene su fuerza, piensa él mientras Isaac le guía hacia la puerta de la escuela, como si Danny no fuese el joven atleta en perfecta forma y Isaac el hombre-lobo recién recuperado de una semana entera de convalecencia. 

Danny escucha el Camaro arrancar cuando están a tocar de la puerta, y hay una pregunta que no puede evitar hacer:

‒Isaac, ¿estáis engañando a los servicios sociales? 

La sonrisa de Isaac se acentúa con algo que Danny le besaría hasta dejarlo allí de manera permanente y vaya día para tener epifanías, este lunes helado en que Isaac le rodea el cuello con un brazo, cómodo y relajado, y así camina con él hacia clase, las caras cerca y los costados rozándose. 

‒Como diría mi buen amigo Stiles… Define engañar. 

*

A Danny se le ocurre que Isaac es un chico al que quiere traer a casa. Quiere traerlo para que mire a su madre con cara de póquer mientras se discute de política, y que le insista a su padre para ayudarle a fregar los platos. Danny quiere ver cómo le toma el pelo a sus hermanos, con esas bromas que medio sólo entiende él, y quiere que haga como que le interesan los libros en las estanterías mientras en realidad cotillea las fotos. 

Danny quiere traer a Isaac a casa y enseñarle su habitación y quién es Beyoncé, y coger La Comunidad del Anillo y colocarle el libro en la mochila sin que se entere o mientras finge que no se da cuenta. Danny quiere sentarle en la cama, y acostarle sobre ella. Quiere oír el sonido de su cuerpo sobre la colcha y tener su ropa tirada por el suelo. 

Danny quiere traer a Isaac a su casa, y besarle la boca, la mandíbula y el cuello, ver cómo encajan brazos y piernas, cuánto espacio ocupan los dos juntos. 

*

La tarde víspera del último día antes de las vacaciones, Danny está de lo más entretenido haciendo muñecos de plastilina con Joyce cuando recibe un mensaje de Isaac L., pero no es uno de sus habituales tío, puedes conectarte al gtalk que no termino de pillar lo de los enlaces covalentes o adivina quién está desayunando pizza.

No salgas hoy de casa. Isaac.

Danny parpadea. Lee el mensaje una y otra vez, hasta que se engancha en un bucle en su cabeza, no salgas hoy de casa, no salgas hoy de casa, Danny. Joyce le tira de la camiseta para reclamar su ayuda, ya que la mesa no le aguanta de pie. Danny deja el móvil sobre la alfombra y respira, respira porque lleva un minuto sin hacerlo, y el aire en su casa es bueno para ello: huele a la leña de la chimenea del salón, a la cena que sus padres están preparando en la cocina, y a la plastilina que Joyce y él llevan toda la tarde manoseando. 

‒Joyce, tienes que hacerle las patas más cortas o más gruesas, si no, no te va a aguantar ‒le explica y las manos le tiemblan un poco mientras amasa la plastilina, pero la niña no parece notarlo, fijada como está en saber el truco para que la mesa de té para sus muñecos se sostenga de una vez por todas. 

*

Al día siguiente, su madre ríe cuando Danny le reclama otra taza de café. 

‒¿Mala noche? ‒pregunta con dulzura, y él asiente con pocas ganas. 

En ese momento su padre entra corriendo en la cocina, a medio afeitar, el cuello envuelto en una toalla y la cuchilla todavía en mano. 

‒¡Poned las noticias, poned las noticias! ‒y a Mark tose algunas migas de tortita mientras apunta a la tele con el mando y pone la CNN‒. No, no, ¡el canal local! Se ve ayer por la noche…

Su padre no termina la frase porque las imágenes que aparecen en pantalla ilustran perfectamente qué pasó ayer por la noche. 

Danny observa con la boca abierta los bosques de Beacon Hills arder en llamas furiosas. 

-... el incendio se inició aproximadamente hacia las dos de la madrugada, por causas todavía desconocidas. Sobre las seis de la mañana, el equipo de bomberos de Beacon Hills lograba controlar el último frente de las llamas, al este de la reserva, aproximadamente a un quilómetro de la carretera que lleva a la ciudad -la imagen de troncos ennegrecidos y mojados se corta y pasa de nuevo a la locutora, que continua hablando-. El fuego ha arrasado unas cien hectáreas de pino y matorral. La rápida actuación de las autoridades y las bajas temperaturas han ayudado a su fácil extinción. El Sheriff de la ciudad, John Stilinski ha confirmado que una llamada anónima fue la que avisó del inicio del incendio, pero aún no han podido dilucidar si su autor fue también el causante de esta tragedia ecológica. 

La presentadora se gira entonces hacia una invitada recién llegada al plató, aparentemente una profesora de biología de la universidad pública del condado, y cuándo le pregunta qué tipo de especies animales y vegetales pueden haber sucumbido a las llamas, Danny deja la taza de café encima de la mesa y sube las escaleras corriendo. 

Cierra la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, y aunque a sus padres no les gusta que lo haga, echa también el cerrojo. Arranca su móvil del cargador con demasiada fuerza y los dedos le tiemblan mientras busca el número de Isaac en la lista de contactos y presiona el botón de llamada. Pasan uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve tonos y Isaac no lo coge antes de que salga el pitido de fin de señal. Danny lo vuelve a intentar una segunda vez. Y una tercera. Y a la cuarta, alguien descuelga al quinto tono, pero no es Isaac. 

‒¿Sí? ‒pregunta la voz de Lydia Martin- ¿Danny? ¿Eres tú? ‒tiene la voz afónica, y el tono precavido. Danny se alegra de oírla viva y de no oírla triste, pero aún así no era a ella a quién buscaba al otro lado del teléfono. 

‒Lydia. Qué... qué demonios... Está el monte ardiendo ‒espeta sin aliento.

‒Ya no, los bomberos lo han apagado esta mañana ‒replica ella tranquila, como si esa fuera la cuestión.

‒Pero... ¿estáis bien? Es decir, ¿estáis bien?

‒Sí, estamos bien ‒responde ella sin mucho entusiasmo, y Danny prácticamente puede verla frunciendo las cejas con sospecha‒. ¿Cómo sabes que...?

‒Isaac me envió ayer un mensaje ‒dice Danny, la voz más ahogada de lo que le gustaría admitir‒. Un mensaje que decía hoy no salgas de casa. Y al día siguiente, vuestra zona de juegos habitual está en llamas. Dos y dos. 

Lydia suelta una carcajada suave, con esa voz ronca típica de un día de resaca o, ahora que Danny lo piensa mejor, consecuencia de haber respirado demasiado humo. 

‒Danny, estamos bien, de verdad, no hace falta que te preocupes. Algunos mejor que otros, pero estamos todos bien. 

‒Pero ‒empieza Danny.

‒Pero qué ‒lo corta ella con serenidad. 

Pero saber que estáis bien _no me sirve_.

‒¿Isaac? -dice al final, porque al fin y al cabo, estaba llamando a su móvil. No se puede ser mucho más obvio. 

‒Le diré que has llamado, ¿vale? 

‒Pero _cómo está_ ‒Lydia resopla. 

‒Danny ‒empieza, con un claro deje de impaciencia‒. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

‒Como que... ¿por qué no voy a querer saberlo? A mí me importa lo que os pasa, Lydia.

‒Mira, Danny ‒la voz de Lydia le corta el discurso y también la entrada de aire a los pulmones-. Escúchame bien. Ayer... Tuvimos al menos dos ocasiones de palmarla por cabeza. Nos salió bien la jugada de milagro, ¿entiendes? Y ahora mismo todo el mundo está chutado de tranquilizantes para hombres-lobo, ¿vale? Stiles y Allison están en comisaria ayudando al Sheriff a cubrirnos el culo. Yo estoy en una clínica veterinaria y apesto a pino chamuscado y a restos de cóctel molotov. Como comprenderás, en este momento no puedo decidir yo sola si puedes formar parte de la manada, porQUE LA DICHOSA MANADA ESTÁ EN PLENO ESTRÉS POST-TRAUMÁTICO, ¿VALE? ‒Lydia calla y toma un par de bocanadas de aire profundas mientras Danny espera quieto, muy quieto, a que se tranquilice. Cuando vuelve a hablar, el tono de Lydia es suave, tranquilo y condescendiente, como cuando en clase de matemáticas levanta la mano para darle algún matiz a la explicación del profesor-: Isaac está bien. Cuando despierte, le diré que te llame y así le pides de salir de una puñetera vez. Hasta luego, Danny ‒y cuelga. 

Danny se queda en blanco mirando a la pared. De lejos le llega la voz orgullosa de Jackson, mi chica tiene carácter, Mahealani. Danny no solía hacerle mucho caso cuando se ponía a divagar sobre Lydia, y ahora se percata de que no le hubiera venido mal prestar algo de atención. 

*

_Estoy bien. Te veré pronto. Isaac._

*

Danny abre los ojos y lee en el reloj despertador las 06.17 – 25/12/2011 y tiene unos instantes de bloqueo, incapaz de dirimir si ha despertado por casualidad o ha sido otra cosa la que lo ha arrastrado fuera del sueño. 

Un suave golpecito en la ventana le da la primera pista. Danny se incorpora y empequeñece los ojos, espera, y entonces la ve: una piedrecita lanzada desde abajo repica contra el marco de la ventana y cae. Danny sale de la cama con un revuelo de mantas de por medio y se asoma al cristal: como si le estuviera esperando, Isaac ya tiene la sonrisa preparada. 

Danny se cubre de chándal y chaqueta encima del pijama y atento a no hacer ruido, baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta trasera. 

Isaac le espera con el cuerpo recostado sobre el roble del jardín, tranquilo y entero en contraste con Danny, que tiembla por el frío y la sorpresa. Cuando ve a Danny aparecer, se separa del árbol y sonríe otra vez, se encoge de hombros como diciendo aquí estoy y tiene copos de nieve el pelo y Danny quiere besarle, así que lo hace. 

La boca de Isaac quema contra los labios helados de Danny, le trasvasa todo el calor de su cuerpo a base de lengua y saliva, y Danny bebe, se aferra, se deja empujar hasta que la espalda toca con su casa llena de decoraciones navideñas y gente dormida. Isaac le coge la cara con las manos y le muerde el labio superior despacio, juguetón, prometedor; le besa igual que es, segundos de timidez y desafío que se mezclan raros y fascinantes. Danny le abre la boca con la lengua y los dos insisten en chuparse en lugar de respirar. Isaac gruñe, grave y determinado, y a Danny el estómago deja de burbujearle para saturarse de líquido caliente. 

Se separan cuando el déficit de aire está empieza a doler y al abrir los ojos, Danny quiere volver a engancharse otra vez a esos labios, de no dejar que el invierno les quite el rojo sangre ni la capa de saliva. Se agarra a los solapas de la cazadora de Isaac y le besa otra vez, un, dos, tres recordatorios, y Isaac le da el cuarto y un quinto a la mejilla, un sexto a la nariz. Danny por fin decide rendirse un poco y exhala e inhala, llena de humo el poco espacio entre las dos caras. 

‒Espero que para hacer eso no tengas que pedirle permiso a Derek ‒dice con sinceridad. Isaac ladea la cabeza y Danny lo mira con los ojos como platos. 

‒ _Tienes que_ pedirle permiso a Derek ‒exclama escandalizado y Isaac ríe, la carcajada cargada de afecto. 

‒No ‒niega con rotundidad‒. No es… permiso, ¿vale? Pero son cosas que hay que hablar, que tengo que hablar con los demás. No somos un grupo de amigos y ya está. Hay una diferencia muy grande entre estar dentro y estar fuera, y todos tenemos que saberlo. Lo tienen que saber ellos, lo tengo que saber yo y lo tienes que saber tú. 

Danny parpadea. 

‒Entonces… ¿estoy dentro? ‒Isaac se encoge de hombros. 

‒Fuera no estás ‒dice, sonriendo, y le cuela las manos a Danny el los bolsillos de la chaqueta, le mira con ojos serenos y azulísimos‒. Mira, a todo el mundo le caes bien. Incluso a Derek ‒ahora es el turno de Danny para reír. 

‒Pero si me ha visto… Medio segundo en total, me parece. 

‒Bueno. Dice que eres majo aunque un poco hacker ‒ Danny murmura oh Dios, rendido, y Isaac suelta una risotada fuerte, clara y vibrante en el aire frío‒. Lo que te quiero decir es que nadie espera que te pongas a fabricar cócteles Molotov ni a hacer de médico de campaña. Nadie te va a pedir nada, Danny. Tienes… Tienes una familia ‒dice Isaac con suavidad, y a Danny no se le escapa la tela de humedad en sus ojos‒. Una buena vida. Nadie quiere que pongas en peligro eso. Yo no quiero que pongas en peligro eso ‒Isaac se acerca tanto que sus narices se rozan, su aliento cálido acaricia los labios de Danny. 

‒Quieres que sea Lois Lane ‒dice Danny con una sonrisa triste. 

‒Lois Lane mola ‒susurra Isaac y le besa otra vez, un beso corto y seco, pero a Danny se le cierran los ojos igual‒. Lo único que te digo es que no tengas prisa, ni te agobies, ni pienses que nos debes nada. Tú y yo… podemos besarnos igual. 

Danny sabe lo que Isaac quiere decir, lo que quiere ofrecer y siente algo de malestar, pensando que Isaac se considera a sí mismo tal complicación que ve injusto pedirle a Danny un paso más, que estreche el cerco. Isaac dice que Danny está dentro pero que aquí tiene la llave por si quiere marcharse y Danny lo agradece, pero al mismo tiempo lo considera una estupidez. De pronto, lo ve claro. 

‒Tienes razón ‒dice entonces. Isaac levanta una ceja. 

‒¿En… qué, exactamente? 

‒No tengo porque preparar cócteles molotov ni convertir mi coche en un convoy de guerra ‒admite Danny porque no, no puede hacer esas cosas. La química le da para reírse de Isaac en clase, y no está hecho para persecuciones en Jeep bajo la luz de la luna‒. Pero puedo hacer otras cosas ‒añade, y por alguna extraña razón, los rostros de Lydia, Stiles y Allison se parecen en su cabeza, y los tres asienten con aprobación. 

Danny puede aportar algo. Danny sabe, Danny puede, Danny quiere. 

Isaac lo mira con la boca abierta y empieza a negar con la cabeza. 

‒No me refería a eso ‒balbucea‒. Ya te he dicho que no…

Danny le pone la mano sobre la boca y le calle, le atrapa los labios entre los dedos y asiente con energía, convencido. 

‒Sí, ya sé lo que me has dicho ‒dice‒. Me has dicho que estoy dentro. ¿No? 

Los hombros de Isaac se mueven con risa de derrota, y lentamente hace que sí con la cabeza. Danny sonríe también, una alegría estúpida y kamikaze chispeándole en los nervios. 

‒Genial. Dilema resuelto ‒dice y sin darle tiempo a replicar, Danny coge la mano de Isaac y le conduce hasta el interior de su casa. 

Es Navidad y Beacon Hills tiembla de frío. Para empezar, Danny puede darle a Isaac un café y un sofá, y besos a los que sonreír. Todo lo demás, ya llegará. 


End file.
